Watches and Rings
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Arthur has trouble finding an engagement ring for Molly.


**A/N: Hey, y'all! This was written for the Hogwarts Eastern Funfair, for the Ferris Wheel challenge. My prompt was:**

 **(object) diamond**

 **For those of you wondering about Carry Me Home— don't! I'll be posting soon, hopefully within a couple of weeks.**

 **Word Count: 1694**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

Arthur couldn't stop running his hands through his hair. To anyone who knew him, this was a sure sign that something was wrong.

His blue eyes clouded with shame, Arthur made his way through Diagon Alley dejectedly. He'd been to nearly every wizarding shop in London, trying to find the perfect engagement ring for Molly. Unfortunately, he'd been having a difficult time finding one he could afford.

He and Molly Prewett had been dating for nearly four years now, ever since their sixth year at Hogwarts. Now they were approaching twenty, and, contrary to what Molly believed, he _had_ been picking up on the clues she had been dropping about _taking the next step_. This terrified him not because he was doubting where he stood with Molly, but because he feared that a life tied down with him could only lead to trouble for her. He didn't doubt their love for each other— he simply disliked the idea of how people might scorn her. After all, everyone knew of _that Arthur Weasley_ who was too busy with his _Muggle enthusiasm_ to buckle down and get a _real job_.

He'd never give up his job, though. He liked working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. He knew Molly would never ask him to give it up either, for which he loved her even more.

Besides, it was hardly his fault Muggle eckeltricity was so fascinating!

Arthur rubbed the side of his face and groaned. He knew Molly was pushing for this because of the war, no matter how much she denied it. He couldn't blame her, though. The days were getting darker, and no one knew if that day would be their last. He wasn't opposed to marrying her— the idea of dying _without_ marrying the love of his life filled him with dread. He knew it did the same to Molly. He was just a bit nervous that after a few days, she'd have wished they'd waited. His department wasn't exactly a desirable one to be in right now. Still, Arthur was determined to prove his fears unfounded.

For nearly two months, he'd been searching for an affordable ring, but without success. Now Molly was getting frustrated and insecure that their relationship wasn't lasting in his eyes, and he was beginning to feel self-loathing. Why would Molly Prewett want to marry someone who was in such financial peril? The amount of gold in his vault at Gringotts was emptying faster than it was increasing, and the way things were going, that wasn't likely to change anytime soon. He couldn't offer her a big house, a fancy wedding, or an exotic honeymoon. He'd thought that he might be able to get her a nice ring, at least, but his hope of even that was quickly diminishing.

Arthur sank into onto a nearby bench and ran a hand over his freckled face. He glanced disgustedly down at his second-hand robes. Why would Molly want to subject herself to this life? Maybe he'd been reading her wrong—

Arthur shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. Clearly, the lack of sleep and stress was getting to him. He _knew_ Molly. She was a fiery, passionate woman who always stood up for what she believed in. She would never allow herself to stay in a relationship that made her unhappy— no matter who it was with. Still, a part of him worried that he'd be bringing her into a hard life.

He exhaled slowly, watching as some children nearing school age tugged on their parents' robes, eager to look around. He smiled to himself. He wanted that someday, could see that happening to him, with Molly by his side. He knew he could have it. He respected Molly enough to let her make her own decisions. If she was okay with standing by him through financial difficulties, then she'd agree to his proposal, and that would be that. If she didn't want to share his struggles, then she'd politely refuse to marry him, and they'd remain friends— though that wasn't something Arthur was keen on happening.

Before he could propose, he needed to find a ring. In order to get one, he needed some extra gold.

Arthur twisted his coming of age watch around his wrist thoughtfully. His parents had given it to him on his seventeenth birthday, as was tradition in the wizarding world. They had somehow managed to scrape together enough gold to buy him a new one. Arthur knew that it had cost quite a bit, and though he hadn't even had it for five years, he knew his parents would support his decision. He was loathe to part with it, but Molly was worth it.

His mind made up, Arthur unclipped the watch from around his wrist. He headed into one of the cheaper shops he had visited earlier, the perfect ring he had spotted burned into his mind's eye.

* * *

The very next day, Arthur met Molly for a picnic in a Muggle park. His palms were sweating lakes, and he was fairly certain the flush on his face was permanent.

Molly looked beautiful.

Of course, she was always beautiful, but there was something about getting ready to propose to someone that made their beauty amplify tenfold. Her red hair was cut in a bob for the summer, and her round cheeks were rosy. She was wearing a deep blue dress that showed off the smattering of freckles on her shoulders, and her brown eyes were sparkling happily.

The red-haired couple enjoyed their picnic, but Molly's eyes kept flickering worriedly over to Arthur's bare left wrist.

After they had eaten their fill, Arthur nervously and awkwardly thrust his hand into his pocket. He palmed the small black box, his heart pounding.

"Molly," he began. Yes, he was a nervous wreck, but he was also very excited. If all went well, he'd call the amazing woman before him his _wife_. "These past few years with you have been amazing. Incredible. Perfect. I, er, had a speech ready, but I've forgotten it."

It was true, he had; it didn't bother him. "I— you're beautiful, Molly. You're smart, passionate, courageous— I'm proud to call you my girlfriend." Arthur swallowed and pulled out the black box. Molly's eyes were locked onto him now, a brilliant smile lighting up her face. It gave him the strength to go on. "I'm hoping that now, soon, you'll let me say that I'm proud to call you my _wife_."

Molly's eyes were watery as she exclaimed, "Oh, _Arthur!_ Yes, I will, yes!"

She dove on top of him, flinging her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Arthur returned the hug, giddy at the realization that he was now engaged to the person in his arms. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck and murmured, "I love you, too."

After a few moments (and more than a few kisses), Molly pulled back, and Arthur slipped the ring onto her finger. It wasn't much, just a simple gold band with three tiny white diamonds set in the middle. It would have to double as a wedding ring, they both knew, but neither cared right then.

Molly gazed at it adoringly. "Oh Arthur," she sighed. She placed the tip of her finger on one of the diamonds. "It's beautiful."

Arthur grinned. "Only the best for you."

They talked a while longer, and just as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, Molly brought up the topic he had been avoiding all day.

"Where's your watch, love?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "Er... I sold it."

There was no point in lying. He had learned that lesson long ago— Molly could always see straight through him.

She looked horrified. "What? Arthur, you love your watch! Why did you—"

Her gaze dropped to the ring on her finger. "Arthur," she breathed. "Oh Arthur, you _didn't_."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I couldn't afford the rings in the shops," he admitted quietly. "I just wanted to get you something nice."

Molly shook her head. She reached out and grabbed Arthur's hands. "I don't need a fancy ring, Arthur. Merlin, you know I'd take one of those plastic ones Muggles give out as prizes! And I'd wear it proudly, because it's just a symbol of our love. All that really matters is us. Together. You loved that watch—"

Arthur avoided her gaze, frowning sharply. "I just— all my life, I've been unable to get people things that shouldn't be so difficult to get ahold of. Gifts, for birthdays and holidays, even some pocket money to lend. I just can't deliver. For once, I wanted to get you something that you deserve."

Molly regarded him thoughtfully. Finally, she drew him into a hug. "I love you," she mumbled into his hair. "and that's enough. I love the ring, Arthur. But I love you more— I love that you would sacrifice something that important to you to get me this. You are the kindest man I've ever met, and _I'm_ proud to call _you_ my husband."

Arthur squeezed her shoulders, and Molly pulled away. She understood. She accepted his need to treat her just once, but at the same time assured him that she expected simpler things from him. Simpler, but much more meaningful.

She truly was a diamond in the rough. She didn't turn many heads. Neither did he, for that matter. But she had turned his, and he thanked his lucky stars every day that she had drawn his eye. What they had, he knew, was unbreakable.

Arthur stood up, then held out a hand for his future wife. "Shall we?"

Molly took his hand. "We'll get your watch back someday."

"No, we won't." He knew it was long gone, but that didn't matter. He said sincerely, "You're worth more than any watch."

Her answering smile warmed him inside. As he basked in her grin, Arthur knew that the watch wouldn't be missed. Molly's smile shone a million times brighter than the watch's face ever could.

They could get through any obstacle, he knew. As long as they did it together.


End file.
